The rapid advancement in technology related to capturing multimedia content, such as images and videos has resulted in an exponential increase in the creation of image content. Various devices like mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) are being configured with image/video capture capabilities, thereby facilitating easy capture of the multimedia content such as images/videos. The quality of captured images may be affected based on various factors such as lens shading artifacts, quality of image sensors associated with image capturing device, and the like. The captured images may be subjected to processing based on various user needs. For example, images captured corresponding to a scene may be edited or processed to generate quality images that may be devoid of defects such as lens shading defects, bad pixel defects, and the like.